PTL Mini Stories
by PuccaPrincess
Summary: A collection of oneshots and short stories all about our favorite couple from Sooga village.
1. Stupid Hormones

Pucca Tragic Love Mini Story: Garu's Confession.

It was a particularly beautiful summer's night in Sooga village. A full moon glimmered brightly as a gentle breeze swept all throughout the town, Accompanied by a calm silence except for the occasional chirp of a cricket or the twinkling of wind chimes. However Garu didn't notice any of these things as he sprinted through the empty streets, determined to complete his mission before he had a chance to change his mind.

Garu reached his destination quickly climbing towards the open window with silence and ease. He was about to step down into the room when he hesitated. "What the hell was I thinking?" He thought looking down at the rose in his hand. "You miss her. ", a voice in his head said mockingly. "The hell I do!" Garu thought deciding that he should leave but his feet refused to move.

It had been almost a week since he had threw Pucca out of his house simply for making him breakfast. Of course He might not have reacted so badly if she had just asked him before breaking into his house _again_. In any case he had still been to hard on him. She didn't brush off his rejection like she usually did. Instead she returned his anger twice fold and wound up throwing an array of kitchen utensils at him before leaving muttering obscenities under her breath.

He now stood in the middle of her room in the dead of night on sheer impulse. No reason to back out now, he thought trying to reason with himself though he knew that if she found out she'd never let him live it down. Garu moved as quickly as he could in the dark placing the rose on her bed side table. He made his way back to the window ready to leave when a soft whimper made him look back.

Pucca lay entangled in the sheets of her american styled bed muttering something incoherent in her sleep. Against his better judgment Garu walked back next to the bed kneeling beside it for a better look. She was curled up in a fetal position cuddling a Garu plushie, dark waves of her raven hair laid strewed all over the bed. Garu's eyes widened a bit upon realizing he'd never seen her this way.

He sighed, Pucca could be a pain there was no doubt about that but lately she had been less of an annoyance and more… It was too hard to describe. "You'd be lying if you said you didn't like her at least a little bit." He told himself silently.

Without thinking about it he lifted up hand to brush away her messy bangs. "She looks so delicate… almost as fragile as the day we met." Garu thought now smirking. He knew better then anyone not to let her appearance fool him. Pucca easily out ranked all of the fighters in Sooga village. Garu didn't mind the fact that she could take care of herself, in fact he liked not having to save her every two minutes unlike most girls, it was constantly being saved by her that bothered him. That and her constant displays of affection but that was a whole other story by itself.

For almost five years she had constant distraction in his studies and the vain of his existence. "You're a real piece of work you know that?" he said giving the young delivery girl a rare smile that she'd never see. "So are you but that doesn't stop me from loving you now does it?"

Needless to say Garu almost jumped out of his skin before he realized that the young girl was talking in her sleep. After catching his breath he scrambled over to the window. Looking back one last time Garu frowned slightly, "Stupid hormones." He muttered jumping off the ledge.


	2. Garurion Illusion

Garu's stomach growled angrily as he tried to get through his training. _Maybe I should have ate breakfast first. _The young ninja truned around grudgingly to go back to the house when he spotted Pucca coming up the road.

Instead of her usual buns her hair hung loose and swayed with the morning breeze. Garu could feel a slight blush tint his cheeks as he remembered his late night "_mission_". He just stood where he was for a moment smiling slightly until he realized that she was still in her pajamas and looked absolutely pissed.

The young ninja turned to run but she was already upon him. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!! She shouted standing less than two feet away from him. What can't you believe? He muttered completely bewildered though she didn't seem to notice.

YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF, TO THINK THAT YOUR OWN CAT IS MORE ROMANTIC THEN YOU!

It was just then that Garu noticed a very happy looking Yani with a rose tucked behind her ear currently cuddling with Mio. His jaw dropped in disbelief and he looked from Yani to Pucca who was still ranting.

Honestly should does Yani get flowers for no reason when I've been waiting for an apology all week! She was most or less ranting to herself now but still seemed furious.

Garu sighed and ran a hand through his messy bangs._ I just can't win with this girl_. He turned his attention back to the still ranting stalker, trying to figure out a way to calm her down. _Maybe a surprise attack? _The young ninja shuttered at the thought of the consequences but catching her off guard might be his only hope.

Pucca, he called no response. PUCCA!

WHAT!? She fumed and finally turned to face him. As quickly as he could Garu grabbed both of her wrist and pinned her to the closest tree. _Probably not the best idea_. The young ninja thought recalling the many occasions where Pucca had uprooted trees to use as weapons.

However, his plan seem to have worked and Pucca merely stood shocked and blushing as he closed the distance between them.

Umm Garu what are you doing? The young delivery asked shyly. Would you just shut up and let me apologize already. Garu said rolling his eyes. Listen, the young ninja said more softly, Pucca I just wanted to say... He trailed off as he started to lean in closer to her.

His lips had barely brushed against hers when their stomachs had growled simultaneously, bringing them both back to reality.

Garu instantly pulled backed blushing and Pucca sighed and turned away.Hey Umm Pucca, Garu had shoved his hands in his pockets and was now looking up at the sky, you wanna join me for breakfast? Really you mean it?! Pucca asked instantly perking up. Sure whatever Garu said blushing a even deeper crimson.

The young delivery girl slowly walked up to him and Garu mentally prepared himself for one of her displays of affection.

HEY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!? Garu shouted as Pucca caught him completely off guard with a swift kick in the shin and started walking towards his house.

Oh that, Pucca said calmly as she turned around, I was just making sure that you wren't pulling one of your "_Garusion illusions_" on me, she said flashing him one of her famous grins. The young delivery girl turned around and started towards the house once more.

By the way, she said still walking, I hope you don't if I make breakfast cuz your cooking kinda sucks. With that she left the young ninja to nurse his probably broken shin.

A/N: First of all I am sooooo sorry for not updating sooner but never fear I definitly be updating Pucca's Tragic Love Story really soon. Secondly sorry for the suckiness but this chapter was so rushed.


End file.
